Bones: Six victims and a Bomb
by MelBelle2
Summary: The team have been taken, separated, and Angela and Zack are possibly coming to their deaths. Will Booth and Bones figure out this case with the help of Hodgins and Cam before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**_This started out as just a short story of Booth and Bones possible kiss during a therapy session. But from the continueing...the story has become more of a mystery and kidnapping. I hope you comment and review, enjoy. :) thanks again. please tell me what you think. :)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 -- Nearly a Kiss!? 

"Ok. So." Dr. Sweets just sat in his chair, legs crossed smiling, staring straight ahead at Booth and Brennan. "Anything new this week?" He asked.

"I'm not aloud to bring up cases," Began Booth, "Confidential."

"I wasn't talking about cases." Dr. Sweets was trying to point out.

"He wasn't talking about cases, Booth." Brennan interrupted, softly saying to Booth.

"Well what else did we do this week besides the case?" Booth asked, and Brennan slowly went back in her chair understanding what Booth meant. They haven't really been together since there Halloween case. After that slight saying Brennan brought up about the two dating, she's been keeping her distance. Even though she ended the conversation with 'Pretend date' it has still been a bit awkward.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Dr. Sweets asked, seeing the two are keeping there distance.

"She wont talk to me." Booth mentioned.

"Booth!" Brennan replied.

"What!? The kid asked a question." Booth said shrugging his shoulders. Dr. Sweets rolled his eyes over that last comment.

"I talk to him. I do." Brennan said.

"Except for this week." Booth said out loud to himself.

"What!? I was busy."

"With what?" Booth asked still tensed.

"With stuff, at the Jeffersonian." You could tell Brennan was trying to think up an excuse. "It was a very busy week." Brennan explained looking towards Dr. Sweets.

"You wouldn't even have lunch with me." He said looking at her.

"I was busy Booth!" She said looking back.

"Bones!" You could see the two were irritated at each other but for what?

"I think this is the perfect opportunity to start where we last left off." Dr. Sweets mentioned and the two slowly looked towards him confused. "Stand up."

"Oh, no not this again." Booth said sitting back in his chair.

"What?" asked Brennan.

"Yes Booth, stand up." Dr. Sweets said giving his hand out to help him up. Booth declined and stood up himself.

"Now." Dr. Sweets began sitting back in his chair.

"What? What's going on?" Brennan asked Booth.

"He wants us to hold hands again." Booth whispered, annoyed. Brennan rolled her eyes towards Dr. Sweets.

"Hands." He began to say. Booth and Brennan put their hands on one another's, both annoyed over this test he seems to do. "Ok, good, Booth lean towards Brennan." Booth admittedly let go of her hands.

"I'm not leaning towards Bones!"

"Why is it so hard for you to lean towards Dr. Brennan?" He asks.

"I have no problem leaning towards her, there's just no point to all this!" Booth replied.

"Then lean towards her." Dr. Sweets replied.

"Dr. Sweets? You have a call, they say it's urgent." said a young secretary.

"Please excuse me, I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

"Why wont you lean towards me Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Bones!"

"He's going to keep doing this until you do." She said. "What do you, need my permission, you have it." Booth smiled at her. "Here I know, let's try it, and I'll tell him you did it when he comes in."

"Like he's going to believe you?"

"I don't lie Booth." She said taking that last comment offensive.

"I know you don't, but does he?" Booth asked trying to show her he wasn't trying to be rude.

"I'm very persistent." She replied, holding her handing up. Booth nodded and placed his hands on hers. "Now lean towards me." Booth suddenly leaned towards Brennan. They were as close to each other as the day when he leaned towards her on the first episode.

"Now what?" Booth softly asked, moving slightly closer.

"I don't know." Brennan softly replied, moving slightly closer. There lips were near touching, when they were interrupted by the door opening.

"I know Ann, but please don't interrupt me again unless it's a real emergency." Dr. Sweets said. He came in and shut the door, finding Booth and Brennan in their chairs reading magazines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -- A sick day in both cases.**

A new case has been opened for Booth and Dr. Brennan. They've both been very calm and settle, ever since that awkward moment at Therapy. Although it happened, they both have hidden it deep with in their minds, as if it never did. This situation actually has helped them to talk more to each other again. Maybe it was because they both new they shared the same feelings or maybe they thought we should act normal so no one else would realize, but who knows other than Booth and Brennan.

"What do we have here?" Booth asked, the agent in charge of the crime scene. They were walking in the woods, from hearing of two hikers finding body remains.

"Two bodies, one male, the other." The man suddenly paused. Both Brennan and Booth looked at the agent who seemed confused in a shocked way.

"The other?" Booth asked impatient.

"Maybe you should have a look." The agent pointed down towards the ground. They found skin of a man and Bones aside from him, each laying next to each other.

"What the--" Booth said. Brennan looked at him shocked also.

"Female, later twenties early thirties." Brennan said examining the bones.

"So these aren't one of the same body?" Booth said just making it clear.

"No defiantly not." Brennan replied.

"Wow, yeah that's sick." Booth mumbled to himself.

"It looks like they're holding hands." Brennan said seeing that the male skin is slightly wrapped around the skeleton's hand. Booth noticed something on the ground and began to back up to look around.

"Bones!" He shouted. Brennan came over to find two shadowy circles around the bodies.

"How did we miss that?"

* * *

"It's kind of romantic." Angela said, smiling over the case. Hodgin's and Brennan looked at her disturbed. "What!? I mean without the whole inner, outer parts missing. Them holding hands, it's kind of romantic."

"I've got it!" Booth shouted running up, after slicing his card. "One Henry Thompson, and Eliza Storm. Both missing since Halloween." He said walking over to the three with a file.

"That was two weeks ago." Angela said confused.

"Booth that's wrong. They're bodies indicate that they've been dead for." Brennan was saying.

"A year?" Booth replied.

"Yes."

"Yeah, they've been missing since Halloween of last year." Booth finished saying. "What are you doing?" He asked noticing the grouse maggots that Hodgins seemed to be working with.

"Cam brought these over to me. Allot of these little guy's were inside the dude's skin." Hodgins said smiling. Booth got up looking a little woozy.

"I found out victim two's cause of death." Zach said coming up the stairs to join the group. "It seems she was shot in the head."

"That's what killed her!?" Hodgins asked.

"Not exactly." Zach replied. "She was then hung, until she was short of breath."

"So you're saying she was tortured." Booth mentioned.

"Extremely tortured." He replied.

"What killed her?" Booth asked, getting impatient.

"Lack of oxygen, she was possibly buried alive." He finished saying, leaving everyone with a disturbed look on their faces.

"So you're saying this girl was brutally attacked, tortured and buried alive. I would think that was all torture." Angela said.

"I'm not sure if the murderer knew she was still alive when he buried her." He brought up. "It seems she was paralyzed after the hanging."

"Oh God." Booth said really feeling woozy now.

"Imagine what the first victim went through." Hodgins said.

"Booth are you feeling ok?" Brennan asked noticing he's becoming pale.

"Yeah." Booth said sitting down.

"Booth you have a fever." Brennan said after feeling his head.

"He looked fine when he came in." Angela mentioned.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor." Brennan said helping Booth up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -- Murder comes when the clock strikes 3.**

"Hodgins! Get help!" Shouted Brennan running back to help Booth. The rest of the team gathered around, finding an unconscious Booth on the floor, sweaty and pale.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Angela asked Brennan worried.

"I don't know. He just collapsed." replied Brennan trying to wake Booth. "Booth? Booth?"

Zack quickly ran off to fetch Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan!" Zack came rushing in while Cam was busy looking at specimens through a microscope.

"Not now Zack." Cam replied not looking up to see the scared expression Zack had on his face.

"But Dr. Saroyan, it's Booth!" Zack said quickly heading towards her to get her attention. She finally looked up and saw a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked following.

"We're not sure, he was fine, and then became grossly pale looking, and suddenly collapse, while Dr. Brennan was taking him to the doctors." Zack replied, while they were getting closer to Brennan who seemed to be checking Booth's heart beat.

"Seeley." Cam said to herself worried.

"His heart rate is slowing down, I'm barley hearing a beat." Brennan said scared to death.

"Hodgins!" Angela shouted, seeing him rushing over with Paramedics. They all watched as the paramedics picked Booth up placing him onto a bed.

"I'm going with them, I'll call you as soon as I find out more information." Brennan said following the Paramedics into he back of the ambulance.

"I've got a package for a Temperance Brennan." A man said walking up to the Jeffersonian team, after just seeing Booth being pulled away. Angela stepped up and signed under Brennan's name, they all took turns in doing it, a friendship concept. "Thank you, and here you go." The man replied leaving Angela the package. She looked down to find envelope taped to the side. Hodgins came over and put his arm on Angela's back to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the expression on Angela's face, looking at the box. She quickly headed over to the table, the alarm going off, Hodgins quickly swiped his card. "Angela!?"

"Angela I don't think you should do that." Zack said seeing Angela opening the box.

"Look at the card, it's directed to Brennan, but the box is for Booth."

"And?" Hodgins asked.

"What does that mean?" Cam asked wondering where Angela is going with this.

"It's a feeling, go with me on this." Angela replied. "Open the card."

"I don't think we should." Zack began to say.

"Zack!" said all three. Zack quickly opened the card after hearing the tone in all three of their voices.

"What does it say?" Cam asked.

"Murder comes once the clock strikes 3."

The Jeffersonian team looked back at one another worried.

"Guy's we only have nine hours before Booth becomes our next case." Angela replied showing the gang what's inside the box.

* * *

Later at the hospital, Brennan waited patently outside for the doctor.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Abigail Finch." She said shaking Brennan's hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Brennan asked. The doctor began to explain, Booth being Paralyzed, but not permanently, eight hours to be exact, he's going to be fine, it seemed that he was possibly bitten by a Latrodectus Regina. Brennan asked about the fever. The doctor just replied he probably is coming down with a cold. Brennan thanked the doctor but still wasn't sure what was going on, and she can't talk to Booth it seems. She decided to call the Jeffersonian.

"Oh dear. Agent Seeley Booth, on death row huh?" said a voice from behind. Brennan slowly turned around with her phone still dialing. She was facing a tall blonde slightly bearded man, with steely gray eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -- Nothing but a trap. **

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked, placing her arm down, still holding the cell phone.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is he a friend of yours?" The man asked with a slight smirk on his face while he walked away.

Brennan watched unease and confused, as the strange man walked away. Brennan slowly placed her phone back to her ear; the phone still ringing, and no answer.

* * *

Seven hours and thirty minutes left. [The team are the only ones in the lab. Since there is a retirement party going on up stairs.

"Come on guy's focus, Booth is counting on us." Cam said to the team.

"I can't work under this type of Pressure." replied Zack.

"Zack, listen, I can't get a hold of Brennan, so all we may know--Booth could be under surgery or something. We need you to relax and work." Angela said trying to calm down Zack at the same time showing that he needs to do this quickly.

"Doesn't anybody else find it a bit odd what was in the box?" Asked Hodgins.

"Do you have to ask?" Cam replied, taking that to be a stupid question to ask.

"Look, a note for Dr. Brennan--"

"Murder comes once the clock strikes 3. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the time." Zack mentioned after interrupting Hodgins.

"Thank you Zack." Hodgins replied, annoyed over the interruption. "As I was saying."

"One second Hodgins. What do you mean you're sure it has nothing to do with the time?" Cam asked.

"Zack are you guessing?" Angela asked.

"Absolutely not, stating a fact. In seven more hours it will be two in the morning." replied Zack.

"As I was saying." Hodgins replied getting their attention. "Inside the box we find a timer set for 9 hours--"

"Seven hours and twenty five minutes left to be exact." replied Zack interrupting again.

"Zack." Hodgins said with his voice tensed.

"Sorry. I will not interrupt you again, please continue."

"With a note inside saying for Booth. What does that mean?"

"That Booth only has that much time left to live." replied Angela.

"I love you, but no. The note is to Brennan, but the box is addressed to Booth, could it be that Booth has this much time left to do something else?"

"I don't think we have time for your conspiracy's Hodgins." replied Cam.

"There's always time, when it deals with lives." At that moment Hodgins said that, the lights at the Jeffersonian went out.

"What's your conspiracy's say about this?" asked Zack worried.

"That this is more than just a Booth and Dr. Brennan issue." replied Hodgins holding a scared Angela close to him.

* * *

Brennan was sitting down in a chair next to Booth's bed. She was just waiting for some kind of movement from him, a flinch would be fine with her, but nothing seemed to be going on.

"Dr. Brennan?" asked a nurse walking into the room.

"Yes?" replied Brennan.

"Dr. Finch would like to speak with you." Brennan stood and followed the nurse, grabbing her belongings. Brennan suddenly noticed the beeping sound coming from her purse. She looked inside and pulled out her cell phone, finding that she had a few missed messages from the Jeffersonian.

"Brennan, please call back once you get this message." she heard Angela's voice say. Still following the nurse, Brennan began to dial, but seemed to have lost a signal.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said.

"Excuse me, is there a phone I could possibly use?" She asked.

"I'm sorry the phones are down at the moment. I hear they're fixing the problem." The nurse replied leaving Brennan sitting alone in a room. Brennan tried to dial again but still no signal. She noticed she had a text message from Hodgins sent to her. It said.

"urgent mater on booth".

Brennan tried dialing again, but still nothing. She became worried. Brennan grabbed her bag and coat, and headed out the door.

"Angela, I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian. Please call me back once you receive this." Brennan said on the phone, finally getting a signal. She began to unlock her car, when she suddenly heard someone from behind, but before she could see who, she was shocked in the back of the neck and fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 -- Let the games begin.**

Opening her eyes slowly, Brennan looked around to find herself lying in dirt, two tunnels next to her.

"What?" She said to herself, slowly getting up. She slightly jumped finding someone next to her after realizing the handcuff's attached to her. She pulled the person to face her finding it to be Cam. Brennan checked if Cam was breathing or not, she was.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan said trying to wake her. "Cam!" Brennan said pushing Cam.

"What?" Cam quickly said waking up. "Oh--where are we?"

"I don't know." replied Brennan.

"What's this?" Cam asked. Sitting up, finding a folded piece of paper under her leg. Brennan unfolded the paper to find a note saying, "Let the games begin. You have 2 hours to save them. Choose wisely."

"He added another hour. Hodgins was right." Cam said aloud while looking at her watch, which showed the time being one a.m.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"A package was delivered to the Jeffersonian for Booth, on the box was a letter addressed to you." Cam began to explain.

"What does that have to do with Hodgins?"

"The card said, 'Murder comes once the clock strikes 3', inside the box was a timer set for 9 hours. It seems that it began to count down during the time Booth collapsed." Cam added, just realizing that.

"Again, what does that have to do with Hodgins?" Brennan asked feeling pain coming from the back of her neck.

"Hodgins mentioned the 9 hours possibly being a countdown not for Booth's life but for almost like an assignment." Cam replied trying her hardest to understand herself what Hodgins said earlier. "You know Hodgins and his conspiracy's. What I don't understand is how Booth has the assignment, when we have the note here."

"Booth would be waking about now." Brennan replied. Both Cam and Brennan looked at each other worried, what if they're the ones needing to be saved? But what's with the note? They looked towards the two opening tunnels.

"Choose wisely." Cam said aloud. They both decided to go right.

* * *

[a few minutes early

Hodgins woke up coughing, he sat up looking around to find himself inside an old subway station on the platform. He was startled to find Booth laying beside him.

"Hey! Booth!" Hodgins said waking him up.

Booth began to wake up, he suddenly noticed he wasn't in the Jeffersonian anymore and quickly sat up. "What happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea. You look allot better." Hodgins replied looking at Booth noticing his color back and everything normal.

"Why am I handcuffed to you?" Booth asked pulling his hand up, dragging Hodgins with him.

"I don't know. What's that?" He asked seeing a piece of paper stuck to Booth's T-shirt. Hodgins unfolded the piece of paper and began to read aloud, "Let the games begin. You have 2 hours to save them. Children are our future."

"Children are our future?" Booth replied looking at the note.

"He added another hour. Man I'm good." Hodgins said aloud after checking his watch.

"It's really wrong for you to be excited at this time." Booth mentioned. "What does that last saying suppose to mean, a riddle?"

"No, I think it's the direction we're suppose to go." replied Hodgins pointing towards an old sign saying children are our future, next to it the tunnel heading north.

"The tunnel? At a subway station?"

"It's abandoned." replied Hodgins. "Now come on, we only have two hours."

"To save who?" Booth asked.

"Only you know my friend."

"I hate your conspiracy's." replied Booth. The two jumped down onto the tracks and began walking.

* * *

[a few minutes early

Zack awoke from squirming coming from behind him. He began to freak out when he couldn't move.

"Zack!? Are you awake?" Angela asked worried.

"Yes, what happened?" asked Zack, "Why am I tied up to a chair? Inside a, what looks like to be a subway car?"

"We're both tied up, and it is a subway car. I don't know what happened, but I'm freaking out here."

"I would have to agree with you." replied Zack.

"Help me try to untie these."

"I'm afraid to say my strength isn't as good--"

"Zack! Don't you dare. Just try to do something." Angela said still squirming.

"Angela?" asked Zack.

"What Zack?"

"Would that be a problem?" he asked hopeing Angela would say it is not. An old looking broken clock, which has been next to them for quite sometime, suddenly began working again, counting down, and a light suddenly flickering on with writing on it saying, "Let the games begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -- Could be good news or bad, just calm down.**

"Have you heard any news about my daughter?" asked Mr. Brennan, with Russ sitting next to him.

"Not much, only a message." Sweets replied.

"What was the message?" asked Russ.

"I'm not permitted to say." replied Sweets.

"Is there any information you can give us?" Mr. Brennan asked.

"Only that the FBI is doing everything in their power to find both, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, and the rest of the Jeffersonian team."

Seeing that they couldn't get anymore information out of Sweets, both Mr. Brennan and Russ stayed quiet.

* * *

"Do you have a better view yet?" asked Angela using all of her strength to slide the chair to face the clock.

"Just a few more inches." Zack replied. Angela used all of her body weight to push as hard as she could.

"There!" shouted Zack. He then carefully began to study the clock, although he couldn't move his hands to touch it since they were tied, he usually used his eyes and mind to solve things anyways. "hmm, I've got good news and I've got some bad news."

"It's a bomb isn't it." Angela said knowing deep down it is.

"Yes." replied Zack.

"Is that the bad news or good news?" asked Angela hoping it to be the bad news, giving her some hope when it comes to the good news.

"That was the bad news." Zack said. Angela slightly smiled.

"What's the good news?"

"It's only good news if you look at it as a perspective."

"Zack! Just give me the good news please." Angela said with a tensed worried tone.

"The bad news is it's a bomb, the good news is, it's a countdown."

"What!?"

"I told you; you have to look at it at a perspective." Zack replied worried.

"How is this good news Zack, cause I could use some, and right now, that doesn't sound at all like good news." Angela said holding her tears in, but her voice changing from the stress.

"When Dr. Brennan and Hodgins were buried alive, we didn't give up on them. I don't believe they will give up on us, and the reason for it being good news, is they have time to look for us."

"Yeah, I guess." is all Angela could say with tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Ow!" shouted Brennan.

"I'm sorry." Replied Cam. "It looks similar to the last burn marks. It must be the Gravedigger."

"It doesn't make since." replied Brennan still sitting down on the side.

"How could it not make since?" asked Cam

"The Gravedigger buries people alive, not play with their minds with notes on saving others." replied Brennan.

"Copy cat?" Cam asked curiously.

"Possibly, or a whole other killer who's playing with our minds from past crimes." replied Brennan still trying to understand herself.

"Yeah, I'm going to stick and hope for copy cat." Cam helped Brennan up. "Hopefully if it's a copy cat, better chances of us surviving."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just go with me on this, it helps me feel better." Brennan looked at Cam oddly. "What!? You have your ways of calming down, and I have mine, this is one of them."

"Booth wouldn't agree." The two continued walking.

"With what? The calming down or the reason for calming down?"

"Both! The reason for your calmness is inadequate, you're relaxing her nerves, by frightening others."

"Are you frightened over what I may think?" asked Cam.

"No, I'm just saying if I were any other person, what you just said, they might take it disturbing."

"Well like I said before, you have your ways, and I have mine." Cam replied, as the two continued to walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -- It's a mistake to go that way.**

Ding Sweets walks out of the elevator to find a room full of scared, disturbed people running around the FBI station. "Excuse me?" Sweets asked calmly. "What's going on?"

The woman replied with a terrified look on her face, "There's a bomb."

* * *

"Aren't you at all a bit irritated with the fact that we're buried alive?" asked Booth, while smashing a rock against the handcuffs.

"I was buried alive, remember?" replied Hodgins pulling the broken handcuff's off. "And this is not close to that."

"What!?" Booth stopped looking around at the underground caves.

"Well maybe close, but this is nothing but an old abandoned subway tunnel, which means theirs an exit. Somewhere."

"You're lucky I don't have my gun, I'd shoot you right now." Booth brought up, becoming more irritated.

"You always threaten me with that." replied Hodgins, not taking his last remark serious. Booth ignored him and continued walking.

* * *

"We stopped the search for Booth and the Jeffersonian team!" Said Sam Cullen, the Deputy Director of the FBI.

"Sir with all due respect, that's not a wise decision." replied Sweets. "I find that our biggest priority now, is, to find Special Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team."

"An anonymous tip comes in, telling us that there is a bomb that will detonate in 2 hours and you want me to drop everything and search for the team?"

"Yes!" He replied remaining calm.

"Get out!" Sam sternly said.

"Sir, Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team are found missing, when we open the case of finding them, an anonymous tip comes in about a bomb that will go off in 2 hours. My best bet is the bomb and the kidnapping are one of the same case. Find the team and you'll find the bomb."

"I'm sorry Sweets, but I don't bet on other peoples lives, especially over 10,000 of them." indicating, he means allot of people. The director leaves Sweets inside the office and closes the door.

"You are making a mistake." Sweets softly said to himself.

* * *

"Great! A dead end, just what I need." Cam said slapping her hands to the side, while looking up at the cave in.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way…" Brennan was saying while climbing a few rocks.

"Dr. Brennan let's just head back and take the other tunnel."

"Wait I hear something." replied Brennan climbing a bit hire so she could see through a hole on top. "Hello!?" she shouted.

* * *

"You're continuing to threaten me, but I don't buy it."

"Shh. I hear something." replied Booth listening.

"Hello?" Booth heard a faint sound coming from the other side of the cave in.

"Bones!?" He replied climbing the rocks.

"Booth!?" She replied still climbing. "It's Booth!" Cam looked up unsure if she should be happy or not. I mean he could either be there to save them, or trapped himself.

"Dr. Brennan, please be careful." Cam mentioned watching a few small rocks fall down from Bones climbing.

"Booth! You're awake." Brennan said smiling at him through the hole she found at the top.

"It's good to see you to Bones." Booth replied smiling over her remark.

"Is Angela with you?" Hodgins shouted.

"No, she's not with you?"

"No, I woke up next to Hodgins and…are you trapped to?" Booth asked just noticing the worried look on Brennan's face.

"I woke up next to Cam--" Brennan suddenly slipped on a rock and tumbled down a bit.

"Bones!" Booth shouted.

"I'm alright!" Brennan slowly sat up on a secure rock.

"Climb down Bones, I'm going to get you out of there!" Booth shouted, and Brennan nodded, climbing back down. Her arm being very sore from slamming against one of the rocks.

Booth and Hodgins began to pull rocks away on their side, while Brennan and Cam helped each other in pulling theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -- 00:01:03:oo and counting.**

"What do you mean they postponed the case?" Russ replied raising his voice.

"It appears we have another situation. A crisis." Sweets explained trying not to give out to much detail.

"A situation. More important then finding my sister? Their top FBI agent?" Russ said standing up walking around.

"Yes. Far more."

"But?" Mentioned Mr. Brennan after noticing the expression made by Sweets.

"But. I feel that our main goal should be finding Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team." Russ settled down from that last remark and sat back down in his chair curious on the two decisions.

* * *

"How much time do we have left?" asked Angela.

"One hour and 3 minutes."

"Please don't tell me the minute part." replied Angela.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Zack. I'm just stressed, and scared."

"I have complete faith in the team."

"What are you doing?" asked Angela noticing all the movement from behind her.

"I just remembered, I have small wrists, if I can find away to--"

"Good idea." Angela interrupted. "Is it working?"

"No." Zack stopped trying, after feeling a slight burn, possibly indicating he tore open his skin after rubbing with the tough rope. "I'm sorry. I seem to be failing you."

"You're not failing me Zack, you're giving me hope. Someway, somehow, and that's more of what I need at the moment."

* * *

Brennan decided to rest from her arm being in more pain after trying to lift rocks. Booth and Hodgins were nearly through at making a whole big enough for the two girls to climb through.

"Last one. Last one." Booth said as Hodgins and him picked up a heavy rock pulling it out of the way. The two placed the rock down and both sighed from how heavy it was. Cam came walking through being careful not to slip and fall. "I got you." Booth and Hodgins held her arms as she walked safely down.

"Booth! Brennan needs help, she fractured her arm during that last tumble." Cam replied taking a seat. Booth climb up two rocks and made sure he was secure, while Brennan waited on the third rock holding onto her arm.

"Come on Bones. I got you." Booth said placing his hand on her right arm. She slipped and fell into Booth's arms him still standing. "You ok?" He asked worried.

"I think I possibly sprained my ankle too." Brennan replied.

"Grab on."

"What!?"

"I'm going to carry you. Grab on." Booth said. Brennan looked a bit worried but wrapped her right arm around Booth's neck as he picked her up, and carefully carried her down the rocks. "There, I told you I'd get you out." He said, smiling and looking into her eyes.

"Can you put me down now?" She asked smiling back at him.

"Yeah." Booth placed Brennan down where she was standing still holding on to him.

"Thanks Booth." She replied giving him a hug with her left arm still down from being sore.

"Come on you two, I guess we're heading this way!" shouted Cam heading towards the other tunnel which Booth and Hodgins were heading into before they had their slight argument where they then heard Brennan and Cam.

Booth letting Brennan lean on him to keep her balance followed Cam and Hodgins through the tunnel.

* * *

"We're running out of time people!" shouted Sam Cullen.

"Sir, let me just have a few men on the case."

"Sweets, I warned you. And now is not the time." replied Sam Cullen. "We have less then an hour until a bomb goes off!"

"Yes sir I know." replied Sweets.

"So I need full cooperation from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir it's clear, but if I could just have--"

"Get him out of here!" shouted Sam towards two FBI agents, who grabbed Sweets and carried him out of the building.

* * *

"Zack?" asked Angela all calm.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?" she said smiling. "And don't go into deep scientific thought, cause it's a simple question." Angela said with a determined tone.

"Well what do you want me to say then?" Asked Zack, after Angela telling him not to do what he was about to.

Angela smiled and shook her head, while chuckling a bit, for knowing Zack to well. "Just pick an everyday color."

"Blue." replied Zack.

"Blue. That's nice."

"Thank you, would you like to hear the scientific reason why I chose Blue?"

"No, let's just sit."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -- Surprises, Surprises.**

"Dr. Sweets. What are you doing down here? You don't have authorization."

"Dr. Bancroft." replied Sweets standing up. "I'm searching for clues, sir."

"Who gave you the authority?"

"Well you see sir," Sweets began to say walks towards Dr. Bancroft to explain his reason. "I feel that it's my job to find the Jeffersonian team." Sweets knocked Dr. Bancroft to the ground with a pole that he was holding onto. "And you're going to tell me where they are." He finished saying looking down at the unconscious Dr. Bancroft.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" asked Zack worried over Angela's sudden outburst.

"Nothing, these chairs are just really uncomfortable, it's almost as if I'm sitting on something.

"Well I don't think it was the kidnappers tension to make us comfortable."

"Thank you Zack." replied Angela rolling her eyes.

"Just stating the facts."

"Shh."

"I'm sorry, did I offend you in some way?"

"No, shh, don't you hear voices?"

* * *

"What's that!?" Brennan asked, with her arm around Cam, for support.

"It's an abandoned subway car!" Hodgin's replied excitedly.

"Hey!" Booth said excited looking also.

"Is there a reason you two are excited?" asked Cam.

"Are you kidding me, we could do so much with this, it's as almost it's a gift from God." replied Hodgins running over to it, Booth following from behind.

"Booth!" shouted Brennan, but Booth was already running with Hodgins.

* * *

"There's someone out there!" Angela said.

* * *

Hodgins and Booth were at the back end of the subway getting ready to open the door.

"Wait what's that?" Hodgins asked seeing a slight wire sticking out of the door.

"That's a wire to a bomb." replied Booth. Both Hodgins and Booth quickly put there hands in the air and stepped back, so they wouldn't touch anything.

"What's wrong?" asked Cam coming from the bomb.

"Guy's get back!" shouted Booth.

* * *

"Hey!! We're in here!!" shouted Angela. "Zack shout with me!"

"Hey!!" they both shouted together, Angela and Zack didn't know it but the wire connected to the bomb was right under strapped to their seats. If they were to part from each other it would trigger the bomb.

* * *

"That sounds like Angela!" said Hodgins becoming more afraid.

"Oh my God." Cam said.

"Angela!?"

* * *

"Jack! We're in here!!" Angela replied hearing Hodgins voice.

* * *

"We have to get them out of there!" shouted Hodgins.

"Alright everybody calm down, we'll figure this out, I'm sure." Booth replied trying to calm them down.

"Why don't you open the door?" Cam asked.

"Booth what's wrong?" asked Brennan.

"There's a wire attached to the door, it's to a bomb." Booth responed looking terrified and confused on what he should do.

"Will it go off if you open the door?" asked Cam.

"I don't know it might." replied Booth.

"Well we have to do something!" Hodgins determinly said.

"I know!"

"Let me see it." Brennan said limping over to the door. "Booth I don't think this is the trigger." mentioned Brennan.

"What makes you say that?" asked Booth.

"Angela, Zack hold on, we're coming in!" Brennan shouted.

"We're what!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – It's just a game.**

[Earlier

"But. I feel that our main goal should be finding Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team." Russ settled down from that last remark and sat back down in his chair curious on the two decisions.

"What do you know?" asked Max.

"It's nothing that Bruce Willis can't fix." Replied Sweets. It took Russ and Max not long to figure out what he meant by Bruce Willis. It maybe silly to discuss in such odd ways but when you are being recorded you have to do what you can.

"We don't have time for jokes Sweets!" shouted Max. "Do you have knew information on my daughter or not?"

"I'm sorry but, like I said before, we have stopped the search for your daughter."

"I'm sure a Dr. Brancroft knows more on the subject." Max's response stunned Sweets but he didn't show emotion. "He's the man who knows how to search threw files to find information needed."

"I'm sure you're right. It's a shame you don't have access to see him."

"I'm sure I would of figured out a way to lure him to where I wanted him." Russ stayed slightly on the side of the conversation between Sweets and Max. He knew it was a diversion, a way of speaking beyond words.

"Again I am sorry about Dr. Brennan. I'm afraid I have to cut this short, good day to you." Sweets replied buttoning up his suit. He shook Max's hand and Russ's.

* * *

"Let me see it." Brennan said limping over to the door. "Booth I don't think this is the trigger." mentioned Brennan.

"What makes you say that?" asked Booth.

"Angela, Zack hold on, we're coming in!" Brennan shouted.

"We're what!?"

Brennan holding onto the wire began to open the door.

"Bones!"

"Booth! It's ok I know what I'm doing. Zack, Angela don't move!"

"Dr. Brennan what's wrong?" asked Zack.

"Zack I want you and Angela to stay as still as possible." Brennan replied walking in placing the wire gently down behind the door. Hodgins so desperately wanted to run in and pull Angela out, but Brennan shook her head, and he knew it had to be a good reason. Booth and Brennan walked over to find Zack and Angela tied to two chairs, happy as ever to see them. Booth saw the clock ticking and sat their getting ready to diffuse it. Only 29 minutes were left.

* * *

[Present

"Sweets, I want you to tell me what Dr. Brancroft is doing in the interrogation room?" shouted Cullen.

"Sir Dr. Brancroft has an account he's been sending over a million dollars to."

"Guess what Sweets, I don't care!"

"The account is to a known bomb maker." Sweets replied. That drew Cullen's attention towards sweets, and he looked through the interrogation window seeing Dr. Brancroft sitting alone in the room waiting.

"You think he has something to do with this?"

"I do sir."

"Where did you get your information?"

"I feel it's not wise to say sir." Sweets replied hopeing he'd understand and let it slide, and he did.

"Alright, let's get him to talk."

* * *

"Booth?" Brennan asked worried seeing that he was trying to still diffuse the bomb. The clock was still ticking it now being down to 23 minutes left, and Booth figures out which are the wires.

* * *

"I want you to tell me about the account sent to this man? Recognize him?" Cullen asked throwing down a few pictures.

"What about it?" Dr. Brancroft asked calmly.

"Where's the bomb?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied.

"The bomb! We don't have time for games we only have 22 minutes left and the clock is counting!" shouted Cullen.

"No need to shout. There's always time for games. Speaking of time, you say 22 minutes? Have you ever played chess Mr. Cullen?"

"What's that have to do with any--"

"Chess you have a clock or a timer, each time you make a move you hit the clock, and get more time. This keeps happening until one of the challengers wins. Now if this bomb is a game, then there are players, and when there's players time is on their side. It's up to them if they're going to make the right move or not." Sam stood up tall a bit frighten over what he just said and finally looked at the mirror where standing behind was Sweets, who looked unease.

* * *

Booth cut the wire with his pocket knife and the clock stopped ticking. A beeping noise came on from the other car, and Booth went towards it while Brennan, Hodgins and Cam untied Angela and Zack, since the bomb under them was disarmed. Hodgins grabbed Angela and kissed her. They smiled at each other, and he then hugged Zack, Cam giving them each a hug also. Brennan limped over to Booth who was kneeled down in front of what looked to be a computer.

"What's that?" Brennan asked. Booth turned the computer to face Brennan with a note written on screen, "Congrats you saved the first, now you have two hours to save the rest" and up at the corner was a new timer counting down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 -- We're the Center**

The team were worried on what they should do, and tried hard to figure out where the next bomb was. Booth was standing outside of the car pacing back and forth looking irritated over everything going on.

"Booth?" Brennan murmured as she stepped out of the car, and grabbing onto her hurt arm as she walks towards him. "Booth?" she asked again placing her right hand on his shoulder.

"It's all just a game. This sick twisted minded criminal, is playing a game with us." Booth said still looking away from Bones.

"It's not your fault."

"I don't know that." Booth now facing towards Bones. Brennan sighs, this is all very stressful to her, especially she has so much pain going on with her she can barely think straight and help. "How's your ankle?"

"Swollen, but I can walk on it; slightly."

"And your arm?"

"It's fractured Booth, it's going to take some time to heal."

"Well you shouldn't keep it hanging like that." He mentioned looking at how she's just letting it hang on the side.

"That's not the reason why it's going to take some time to heal Booth, it's because the older we get the longer it takes for our bones to heal. When we're children our bones heal much quicker than when we're adults-"

"Children." Booth interrupted with a sudden worried look on his face.

"What?"

"Children. Children are our future."

"Booth are you ok?"

"I know where the bomb is."

* * *

"He's not going to talk." Sam said looking through the window to the interrogation room. "I have nothing to hold him on."

"I understand sir." Sweets replied.

"But our priority is to find Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team. Get on it Sweets."

"Yes sir." Sweets left the room and Sam watches as Dr. Bancroft is escorted out of the interrogation room.

* * *

"Wait say that one more time." Angela asked.

"When Hodgins and I woke up, we found a note saying Children are our future."

"But I thought you said it was what led you here." Cam replied trying to understand.

"It was for both. To lead us to you, since you were the first bomb. But now you have to go back, giving you the exact amount of time given for saving Angela and Zack." Hodgins said.

"Exactly. Zack, how's it coming?" Booth shouted.

"Almost finished, the wiring was tangled up a bit." Zack replied.

"When Bones mentioned children, it reminded me what that poster was. It was an orphanage that was to be built just above this station. That's why they closed this subway down." The team was left speechless after Booth's comment.

"You don't think-" Angela began to say

"Done!" Zack stood and turned on the engine to the subway car.

"Great. Now what I want you to do, is get this car out of here and find help. You guy's will get out faster with the subway car."

"Well where are you going?" Cam shouted.

"I'm going to defuse a bomb." Booth replied getting out of the car. Brennan quickly followed. "Bones! What are you doing? Get back in the car."

"I want to help."

"No, you're to weak, get back in the car." He said slightly pushing her.

"Booth no! I want to help." Brennan quickly shut the subway car and it began to slowly roll away.

"Bones! No!" Booth quickly hit the back of the door and opened the door pushing Bones in.

"Booth, you can't do this alone!" Brennan began to say Booth blocking her from coming out. "We're the center. Remember?" She softly said. Bones stared at Booth for a moment with a scared look on her face. Booth hopped onto the step of the car, and kissed Bones gently on the forehead.

"Keep the family together Bones!" Booth jumped down and closed the door on Bones, locking it from the outside.

"Booth! No!" Brennan shouted trying to open the door.

Booth ran off the other direction and Booth seemed farther and farther away once the subway car began to speed up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Check!**

"Oh my God. Sweety. Did Booth just?" Angela began to say kneeling next to Brennan who still seemed to be in shock over what just happened.

"He feels it's his fault." Angela listened. "It's not…It's not his fault. Angela we have to help him."

"Hun you know I'm up for anything, deadly spit remember? But we're on our way out and Booth's on his way…well." Angela didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"Zack!?" Angela helped Brennan up from the ground.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"How fast can you get this car to go?"

"Oh man." Hodgins burst out excitement.

"What are you thinking Brennan?" Cam asked.

"Booth is about to risk his life in order to save the life of others."

"What if Booth fails in disarming the bomb?" Zack asked.

"We have to make sure those kids are safe." Angela said.

"Make sure that Booth didn't die for nothing." Hodgins replied.

"Guy's! Booth isn't even dead yet and we're talking about what we should do to honor him?" Cam replied.

"I agree with you all. We will help the children and--Booth." Brennan said. "I lost a family once. I don't plan on loosing another."

* * *

Booth ran with all his might back to where he and Hodgins awoke. He knew the bomb had to be somewhere close to the orphanage and that was the only place possible. His heart was racing, his blood was pumping and being scared to death was written all over his face. What he was doing, what he was about to do--so much was going through his mind. So much he'd loose if, _if_--that's something he shouldn't think of--if, _if, _is what comes to mind, then he should think. What _if _he doesn't make it in time, and all those innocent children die? What _if_ he diffuses the bomb and the killer strikes again? What _if_ this isn't the last bomb, and this game will continue on until either he or the gang is dead? _If_? What _if_ he never sees his son again? What _if_ his son grows up without a father figure to look up to, someone who he'd feel abandoned him, by sacrificing himself in order to save others? _If?_ What _if_ he never gets to see his friends again, family? Bones? What _if_ that kiss on the forehead was the last true moment of feeling he would ever be able to give her again? _If_--the strong word to use, so many outcomes, so many times used when you know you are about to die. It's the first step before seeing your life flash before your eyes. Before the blank space in your mind as if you're sleeping. Before the calm silence that comes crawling around you as if you're alone in the world. Before the moment of truth when your heart melts and your mind finally gives up in telling you the last thing you'd ever want to hear--You're going to die. And _if_ is what begins it all.

Booth finally makes it back to the platform and pulls himself up. Panting from lack of breath, he looks around seeing the poster of the children on the wall. He looks towards the stairs noticing what he noticed when he awoke next to Hodgins, locked gates. But there was something he did realize but didn't let it come to mind at the time. A shaft, a shaft leading straight up into the building.

* * *

"Sir!" Sweets ran into Cullen's office.

"What is it Sweets?"

"I think you should turn on your tv sir." Sam turned on the tv to witness what seems to be a crash outside a building.

"_It was just a few minutes ago when this sudden; what looks to be a subway car, smashes through this…"_

"Oh my God." Sam said out loud.

"_It seems their were about, five people on board…"_

"Sweets!?"

"On my way sir!"

* * *

Booth climbed the ladder towards the shaft leading to the building on top. He began to bang against it, trying to unlock the shaft and open the door. Booth hit the door a few times before it slightly opened, revealing what appeared to be a young janitor. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Bombs exploding and dead men a' comin'**

"Hi." Booth said pulling himself up from the ladder.

"Are you ok? What the hell were you doing down there?" Janitor was helping Booth out.

"Look I don't have time to explain. I'm FBI, I need you to evacuate everyone from this building."

"FBI?"

"Did you hear me!" The Janitor nodded his head, after Booth's sudden outburst. And decided to help.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan!" 

"Sweets!" Brennan shouted back. She was getting bandaged up by an EMT. "What are you doing here?"

"You're all over the news. What happened?" noticing her arm.

"We need to get you to a hospital Dr. Brennan." the EMT mentioned.

"No. I'm fine, thank you. Sweets did you drive your car?"

"Yes why?" Brennan as quickly as possible followed Sweets to his vehicle while explaining.

* * *

"Booth is going to try and disarm the bomb himself?" Sweets shocked as ever to hear the news. 

"Yes. Hodgins and Zack are on their way already to see if they can help."

"How did Booth figure out where the next bomb was hidden?"

"I just told you."

"I know Dr. Brennan…I'm talking to myself out loud." Sweets stopped his car as they made it to the orphanage. The place was surrounded with New reporters, Police officers, firemen, ambulances, the bomb squad, ect.

"Hodgins! What's going on?" Brennan shouted, so Hodgin's could hear her over the loud noise surrounding them.

"The orphanage was evacuated."

"Where's Booth?"

"He's still inside. Brennan he found the bomb." Brennan and Sweets looked towards the building not sure what was about to come.

* * *

"Agent Booth! We need you to leave the premises sir." One of the bomb squad men said coming inside what appeared to be the basement. Booth found the bomb hidden under old magazines and stuff, behind the stairs. Booth nod his head and slowly stepped away from the bomb, as the men went towards it.

* * *

"Brennan! Sweety! Have you heard from Booth?" 

"They wont let me inside Angela! Booth's still inside and they wont let me in."

"Sweety, you have to calm down. I'm sure Booth is on his way out."

* * *

Booth was in the halls heading out of the building when he stopped from hearing a faint cry coming from down the hall. Without any thought, Booth quickly paced himself towards the sound. He ran towards a door and opened it. 

"Hello?" He ran over to a locked door hearing the crying. "Hello?"

Their was a young girl inside the locked room, confused and scared she began to bang on the door. "Please let me out!"

"You have to unlock the door! Unlock the door!" He shouted wiggling the handle. Trying to get it opened.

"I can't! It's only locked one way!" Booth looked at the knob seeing the lock on his side. "Do you have the key!" She shouted, Booth could hear the trembling in her voice.

"Stand back!" Booth kicked open the door, and found a young 12 year old girl curled up against the wall. He quickly picked her up and ran out of the room.

* * *

The bomb squad was carefully trying their best to disarm the bomb. While Booth was trying to get out of the building safely, holding the young frightened girl in his arms, he sees a way out and heads towards the door. Brennan was outside with the rest of the team worried. Everyone in suspense over what's to come. 

"They must of done it. It's five o'clock!" Sweets said excited. That moment the building blows up. Everyone turns, seeing what has just happened in shock.

"Booth." Brennan said to herself, a tear rolling down her cheek. Angela quickly rushed over to her side and grabbed a hold of Brennan. She over balances them and they sink to their knees, Angela still holding her as she begins to cry.

* * *

The team were sitting near an ambulance waiting, with blankets wrapped around each of them. They watched the smoke coming from the fire as the firemen helped the children. The sun soon about to rise. 

"How is she?" Hodgins asked Angela, while holding her in his arms, as they looked towards Brennan sitting alone on a bench. She puts her head in her lap, trying to hold her tears.

"I don't know." Angela replied worried about her friend.

Brennan looks up, seeing the smoke filling the air; she suddenly sits slowly up, a slight frown on her face. Her eyes locked on something and her face clears. From a distance, through the smoke, a man comes walking out with a child in his arms, as he gives her to an EMT. Brennan stands up to get a better view. The EMT then places a blanket on the man and shakes his hand, as the man begins to walk in Brennan's direction.

"Is that Booth?" Angela asked.

Brennan dropped her blanket and ran towards Booth, he smiled as his partner ran up to him, wrapping the only arm she could around her dear friend and partner Seeley Booth. He wraps his arms and blanket around her, happy to see her alive and well.

"I thought you were dead." Brennan said still holding on to him.

"And leave my Bones to fend for herself? Never." Bones looked up at him and smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were going to leave me to fend for myself. In your choice of words." Brennan looked strongly at him, making sure he'd understood her.

"Bones. I'm--"

"You told me once, that their's more than one kind of family--and you're apart of that."

"I'm sorry." Brennan quickly without another word or thought kissed Booth gently on the lips. Just for a brief moment and pulled away leaving him with a slight shock on his face, and a smile on hers. "Ok, apology excepted." Booth said.

They smile at each other for a moment as they both pulled in for another kiss. Brennan placed her hand on the back of Booth's neck as they kissed passionately. Angela, Jack, Zack, Sweets and Cam all witnessing this.

"Oh my god!" Angela said with a huge smile on her face.

"Finally they're getting somewhere." Cam mentioned.

Angela turned quickly to face Sweets who was as shocked as the rest. "If you put this down in your report," She pointed at him, "I will shoot you." The team smiled at the sudden serious outburst and began to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab. 

One of the workers opens up, while whistling a joyful tune. She slices her card and runs up the steps; she lets out a sudden scream in horror over finding the body of Dr. Bancroft dead on the ground, blood gushing from his head.

* * *

**_So...what did you think? I know I left you all in a cliffhanger...well yea ok I did. lol sorry about that. But what did you think of the story though? I honestly only started it out as just a kiss thing, but others wanted me to continue on another site I posted this on. so I did. now I finished. :) _**


End file.
